finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon
. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon, also known as Reina, is a playable character in Final Fantasy V. Lenna is the daughter of King Tycoon, and the sister of the long-lost Sarisa. Lenna, though adventurous and brave, is also kind and gentle. She would (and does) gladly put herself at risk for the sake of others, and is sometimes a bit impulsive. She especially loves dragons and puts herself in danger twice to save the life of a Wind Drake while she is a Warrior of Light. Personality Lenna is almost the opposite of her sister in temperament: Lenna is Water, Faris is Fire; Lenna is gentle, Faris is brash; Lenna is altruistic, Faris is selfish; Lenna is feminine, Faris is tomboyish; Lenna is a princess, Faris is a pirate. Despite this, they are also similar in some ways. Both are courageous and can act on impulse instead of thinking their actions through beforehand, and they share similar hair and eye coloring as well. Lenna and Faris love and protect each other on their quest. Story Backstory During the course of the story, Lenna risks her life twice to rescue Wind Drakes from death. Her affection and willingness to risk herself for the Wind Drakes can be explained by an incident in her past. When Lenna was a young girl, her mother became gravely ill and could only have been cured by the tongue of a Wind Drake. The only one left was Hiryuu, however, and both King and Queen Tycoon refused to kill it. Desperate, Lenna seized a knife and rushed off to cut Hiryuu's tongue, but Jenica stopped her and explained that it was not worth killing the dragon to save her mother. Queen Tycoon succumbed to her illness soon afterward. The painful experience taught Lenna the value of self-sacrifice. Her mother had loved the dragon and willingly accepted death to protect it. In Game Lenna is the first of the new generation of the Warriors of Light. When the wind stops, and her father disappears after traveling to the Wind Shrine, Lenna goes after him. She is waylaid by goblins on the way, but fortunately is rescued by a passing wanderer named Bartz. She also meets an amnesiac named Galuf, who, despite his amnesia, is just as determined as she is to protect the Wind Crystal and they team up. After another encounter with goblins, Bartz also joins them. The meteor from which Galuf came blocks the way to the Wind Shrine, so the party is forced to find an alternative route. They discover a pirate ship that moves without sails. Lenna suggests simply asking them for a ride, but Bartz disapproves, and the trio instead adopt Galuf's plan to simply steal it. Unfortunately, they were unable to get the ship under their control and are easily captured by the captain, Faris, and "his" crew. Lenna reveals she is the princess and pleads with the pirates to take them to the Wind Shrine, but Faris's only response is to laugh and comment how much Tycoon's princess would be worth. But when Lenna reveals her pendant, Faris has a change of heart. They are locked up for the night and released the next day, setting a course for the Wind Shrine--revealing that the ship is pulled by a water dragon called Syldra. Upon arriving at the Wind Shrine, the party spots the King of Tycoon right before the Crystal shatters. He names Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Galuf the Warriors of Light. Lenna is shocked and dismayed, but there is no time for mourning or searching. She has no other choice but to take up the quest to defeat Exdeath. The party travels to the town of Tule where Lenna enlists the help of Zok, an old friend of hers. She asks for the key to the Torna Canal. Though initially reluctant, after a discussion with Bartz while everyone else is sleeping, Zok gives in and decides to help them by giving them the key. On the way through Torna Canal the party lose their ship and Syldra in a whirlpool. In need of a new method of transportation, the party climbs North Mountain in a attempt to relocate Hiryuu, Lenna's Wind Drake. A hunter named Magissa attacks Lenna, but the party fights her off. Afterwards, Lenna walks across the poisonous field, risking her life, to acquire Dragon Grass for Hiryuu, and collapses. Hiryuu heals her injuries and the party flies off, despite Bartz's protest that he is afraid of heights. The party lands at the Castle of Walse, and head to the throne room where Lenna addresses the king, begging him to stop abusing the power of the Water Crystal. He refuses to listen due to how much Walse has prospered thanks to the Crystal. ]] Lenna helps the party on their quest to save the Crystals, but time after time they find they are too late, and the Crystals shatter. Eventually, the party spot King Tycoon in the Quicksand Desert. The party heads there to look for him and with the help of Cid and Mid they are able to cross the desert and make their way to the Ruined City. When Faris spots the king, she calls him father, leading to a emotional, although brief reunion between her and Lenna as they are officially reunited as sisters. When there is only one Crystal left, the Earth Crystal, the party make their way to the flying ruins where they finally catch up with King Tycoon. He does not appear to recognize either of his daughters and attacks the party, to Lenna and Faris's shock. The encounter of another meteor, along with Galuf's granddaughter Krile, stop him from doing so when Krile knocks him out with a spell. This brings back the king's memory and as he regains consciousness, he recognizes both of his daughters, calling them both by name. The happy reunion is cut short when the last of the Crystals shatters, freeing Exdath. The king tells his daughters to unite to fight Exdeath and asks Bartz to protect them before sacrificing himself to save the party. Having escaped Exdeath for the time being, Galuf separates from the party and heads back to his own world with Krile to prepare for the upcoming battle against Exdeath. Utilizing the power of all three meteors, the remaining party is able to travel to Galuf's world, but before they are able to locate Galuf, Bartz, Lenna and Faris are captured by monsters and brought to Exdeath's Castle. The party is used as bait to keep Galuf and his troops from entering the castle. Galuf enters on his own and rescues them. Reunited, the party plans for the battle with Exdeath. Krile's Hiryuu is ill from helping the party, so to save the Wind Drake, the party heads to Drakenvale to acquire Dragon Grass. The Wind Drake is reluctant to accept any, however, so Lenna tastes the Dragon Grass to encourage the Hiryuu to eat, despite Dragon Grass being deadly to humans. Krile gives Lenna an Elixir to heal her. The party eventually tracks down Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore where Exdeath attacks them using the power of the Crystals. Krile's attempt to rescue them fails leading Galuf to fight off Exdeath by himself. He falls in combat and transfers all of his powers on to Krile before dying. The party continues onwards, infiltrating Exdeath's castle and supposedly killing him. After Exdeath shatters the remaining Crystals of the second world, the party blacks out and mysteriously finds themselves back at Castle Tycoon. Faris is welcomed back as Princess Sarisa, and a grand celebration is held to celebrate the heiresses' return. Bartz, Krile, and eventually Faris sneak off--the first two on a suspicion that something was wrong, and Faris because she didn't want to be a princess--leaving only Lenna behind when the castle is consumed by the return of the Void. Although the rest of the party believe Lenna dead, she is actually retrieved by Hiryuu from the Interdimensional Rift, but is possessed by a demon of the Rift named Melusine. Melusine forces Lenna to attack her friends, but the injured Hiryuu knocks her out and forces the hostile spirit to leave her body. After the demon is slain, Lenna recovers and rejoins the party for the remainder of the game. After destroying Neo Exdeath, Lenna and Faris return to Tycoon and rule jointly for a time. However, Faris grows restless and abandons the throne to rejoin the pirates, and Lenna becomes the Queen of Tycoon despite her younger age. Her direct descendant is Queen Lenna in Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. Musical Themes Curiously, Lenna is the only protagonist in Final Fantasy V with an official theme. It is simply titled "Lenna's Theme" (or "Reina's Theme"), and is mostly played in her flashbacks. Trivia *Ryukishi07, creator of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, is a self-proclaimed fan of Final Fantasy V. His pen name originated from Lenna — "07" in Japanese can be pronounced as "reinana", and "Ryukishi" means "dragoon". It's also loosely the basis for the Higurashi character, Rena Ryugu. Etymology "Lenna" is either the anglicized form of Lena, which is the Russian diminutive form of Yelena ("Ellen" or "Helen"), or an abbreviation of the name Magdalena. Also, Lenna's name in the Anthology version, Reina, is the Spanish word for "Queen". Category: Final Fantasy V Player Characters